Twisting Truths
by DieByTheBeach
Summary: it doesn't hurt to twist the truth a bit. (Dark)


She kisses his bloody knuckles.

The crimson dripping from them smears on her pale face. Gives her a smile of blood to rival his own. It's her own blood of course, not his. _Gods don't bleed_ , Harley repeats in her head, feeling him grab her chin and painfully pull up so she's looking up at her love with big watery blue eyes. The girl's knees are stinging with rug burns as she sits at his feet.

Gods don't bleed. He's her God.

But in the back of her mind she thinks of Joker coming home from a fighting with the flying rodent, beaten and bloody and looking like her after a rough night with him and the thought creeps up, _if Gods don't bleed, maybe the Devil does._

..

Sometimes, just sometimes, she can see he cares.

No, it's not the loving boyfriend caring she deeply wishing for, but it's something. The way he releases her neck just before her vision goes black. Stops kicking her in the ribs when blood starts to bubble from her quivering lips. Even takes a punch from bats once and a while.

Harley's pretty sure that last one is just because her Mister J doesn't want her stealing his enemy's attention, but it doesn't hurt to twist the truth a bit.

..

When they catch them this time, her doctors aren't the usual crew of shrinks.

"Harleen, we'll be trying something different this time around."

"Good luck Doc," She giggles, wiggling in the straight jacket like a toddler who wants out of timeout, "I'm not gonna change for nothin'! Not as long as my Mistah J is up and kicking!"

A laugh rings through the old asylum like a cold wind of death that chills every listener to the bone, except the girl. Harley's pink and blue pigtails bounce as she gets giddy with happiness, "At least we're together, ain't it romantic?"

Among her laughter, the doctor simply wipes his glasses and whispers, "Not for long."

..

She's sent somewhere _else_.

Harley's not happy about it. Not one bit.

Mister J always told her, if it doesn't make you happy, there's no point in doing it.

So, trying to not do it got quite a good amount of guard's blood and skin under her nails (one even chipped, _wonderful)_ and a strong sedative to the neck. But she fought to the end, she really did. All the way to the damn air strip with an armored jet ready and fueled to take her away to some strange new lock up.

Without him.

..

Harley wakes up in a _cage._ A really big fucking cage. Her mind is still doped up on the sedative and she slurs out, sitting on her cot like a broken little doll, "Lookie, Lookie I'm a bird." and all the guards stare at her like she grew a second head.

She pats her shoulders. Nope, no new heads. "I'm..." She stands up and momentarily stumbles, grabbing onto the iron bars to steady herself, "I'm all caged up like a bird. I like birds," She nods, as if agreeing with herself and the nearest guard side steps away from her, "If I was a bird, what kinda bird would I be?!" Her voice raises as in panic and the guard simply replies,

"A cuckoo bird."

Her vision unblurs and she reads the words "Belle Reve Security" written across his vest.

A shadow is up above her, on some type of cat walk and Harley laughs because she feels like an animal at the zoo being watched. Speaking of, she'll have to make sure her babies have extra big dinners after she breaks out of her, the zookeepers never seem to understand that the hyenas are use to nice, fat mobsters for snacks instead of a tiny bowl of questionable meat.

"Welcome to Belle Reve, Harleen." The shadow speaks and Harley thinks, _are you the devil?_

"No, I'm not." Well, maybe she didn't just think it.

"Nice to meet cha." The clown girl slurs, speech still effected by the leftover drugs. She's still tired. "You can call me Harley, everyone does!"

"You should sleep."

"Okie dokie!"

She rears back and bangs her head against the bars with all her strength, hears the guards swear as she falls to the cold concrete ground and the world goes.

* * *

 **Had this sitting around uselessly in my doc manager and thought well, why not post what I've got and see if you guys wanted more? It's basically a suicide squad fic, but I don't want to spoil it for you!**

 **Review, favorite and follow. Be sure to tell me if I should continue too!**


End file.
